Brotherly Bond
by Bloody French Pasta
Summary: A bullied Matthew is slowly falling. His jock brother, Alfred, is one of the most popular guys in school. Will Matthew ever be able to reach up and be on Alfred's level or will he stay low. I'm bad at summaries. Point of view will change with chapters.
1. Normal weekend

**I do not own Hetalia! This will be rated T for language and self harm. Rating may change to M in later chapters thank you**

* * *

*****Matthew POV*****

The early morning sun went into the small window across the room putting a soft light across the maple leaf printed covers and blonde curls peaking up from under them. I slowly looked out and yawned softly before sitting up and pushing my covers down. Very slowly, I made my way to my closet and pulled on a large red hoodie and pair of comfortable black dress pants, then made my way down stairs. I was the first one up, as usual, out of my brother, dad, and papa. I started the saterday morning ritual, and cooked pancakes without making a mess. My papa ,Francis, came down as soon as he smelt them and started making other things, and along with him came Arthur, who was banished from the kitchen while things were being cooked, then came my brother Alfred. Alfred floped at the table yawning loudly like ever morning.

"Sup Matt...Got any reject pancakes for me yet?" Alfred smiled waiting for any inperfect pancakes that were shaped wrong or were tore.

"No, sorry Alfred, all of them came out fine..."

"Aw man, bro, I'm hungry now..." He whined slightly and I simply laughed.

"Bloody hell! You can wait like the rest of us Alfred you wont starve to death in a time span of five minutes!" Arthur, our dad, snapped at him while reading the paper and Francis went up and hugged him softly.

"Mon amour dont be so fussy...You seemed inpatient last night so he got that from you."

"Wanker! Shut up! Not infront of the kids!" he gave Francis a soft slap on the top of the head making the French man whine and go over and start handing out pancakes. I was blushing about that from our parents and Alfred didnt even notice or care by the time he got his pancakes.

"So, Alfred how did your date with that one girl go last night?" Francis asked smirking. Alfred was one of the most popular guys in high school. He was the quarter back on the foot ball team and could get any girl he wanted when he wanted. He was athletic and had sky blue eyes along with that golden hair and million dollar smile that would put the sun to shame; the exact oppisite of me almost. I was never popular and was almost invisable. I had long curly blonde hair and shy bluish violet eyes. I wasnt athletic by any means and was more feminine then masculin with gentle curves and not as broad shoulders. Another big difference was I am gay. I'm always picked on for it and that was if I was even noticed at all.

"Oh her! Yea we broke up cause apparently I wasn't going fast enough or something for her..." Alfred stated boredly while eating a mouthfull of pancakes. Arthur looked surprised

"You are kidding right? You were dating for a week and I caught you snogging on the couch about three days ago..." Thats what would happen with every girl Alfred ever brought home, he would date them about a week to a month then dump them for someone else or because he was bored. I would always watch him then have envy that he would always have everything he wanted and I would be lonley and bullied.

"She was wanting sex or something and I told her not right now and she got all mad, so we broke up and I left" I was done listening to the conversation and slowly pushed my food away and went back up to my room quickly. Francis looked after me then back to the other two who were still arguing over the topic.

"Excuse me one moment I need to go do something..." He got up and went after me and knocked on my door gently "Mon petite Matthew...I'm coming in..." He walked in slowly and I was laying in bed silently wrapped in the covers. Francis walked slowly over and sat by me.

"Go away...please..." I whispered softly through the covers.

"Non. Tell me whats wrong..." He softly pat my shoulder looking worried. I stayed quiet for a long time then he let out a soft sob.

*"Je suis tellement blessée papa" I whispered and sat up hugging onto Francis tightly.

**"pourquoi ça?" He softly held me close and rubbed my back in small circles trying to get me to calm down so I could talk.

***"Je suis intimidé tout le temps! Je suis seul, et personne ne se soucie..." I sobbed harder and hugged Francis tightly.

"NON! Dont think like that...We are here for you and will always be..." He held me tightly and sighed "when you calm down come back downstairs and we all can go out today..." I nodded weakly then let go. Francis slowly let go then went back downstairs to the rest of the family. After about fifteen minutes I was sitting silently thinking, and very slowly got up and went to my school bag. I went through it untill I found a pencil sharpener and removed the blade from it. I stood staring at the shiny reflective blade that I could see myself in. I slowly rolled up my hoodie sleeves and put the blade to my wrist, biting my lip, I cut it making a small cut going right across that started bleeding down my arm slightly. I slowly noticed how the feeling made me light headed as if I was high and did it two more times to my left wrist. After I finished I went to my bathroom, grabbed gauze, and wrapped my arm well, stopping the bleeding and hiding them. I rolled my sleeves back down then went downstairs with a weak smile.

Alfred and Arthur were still arguing over random little things and I sighed rolling my eyes. Alfreds phone went off and he answered quickly

"Yo?...Oh man sure. Yea I can come over...Ok bro be there in like ten minutes bye." He hung up "okay I'm gonna stay the night at a friends if thats ok." Francis looked up.

"Well actually I was going to take you all to..."

"Kay thanks!" He interupted getting his shoes on and running out the door. Francis sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So it's just us three..."

"Sorry love. My work just called this morning and I have to go to a meeting."

"Well I guess it's just you and me Matthew..." Francis smiled to me and I gave a weak smile back and nodded. Arthur left for work before Francis and I walked out going to a old park that the family would sit at and eat on nice days in spring and summer. For the whole time papa and I talked about our problems and thoughts. I told him about people bullying me and how I felt lonely, and he told me about arguments with Arthur and about how his bakery was. After we left the park he took me to get ice cream like he used to when we were little and we went home. Nobody was home still and I went to my room and Francis decided to go to his bakery and work nights. I layed in my bed completely alone in the house and let out a sob. I only cried when I was alone and this was just one of the days that I needed some sort of release. I cried myself to sleep that night and hugged onto my stuffed bear that my brother had given me as a joke years ago so when I squeezed it. It would say 'who are you?'. I hugged the bear and smiled weakly before falling asleep wiping my eyes in my pillow.

* * *

***Je suis tellement blessée papa : I'm so hurt dad**

****pourquoi ça? : Why is that?**

*****Je suis intimidé tout le temps! Je suis seul, et personne ne se soucie... : I am bullied all the time! I'm alone, and nobody cares ...**

**All translations done with google translate. If something is wrong please tell me! Thanks.**


	2. Bad Lover Choice

**This is Chapter 2 it's a little longer hope you like! Please review!**

* * *

***Third person POV***

The weekend passed quickly. Matthew stayed to himself and was quiet the whole weekend, Arthur was at work most the time, Francis went out with his friends, or was at the bakery, and Alfred was at all his friends houses the entire weekend.

Monday morning came around and Matthew got up when his alarm went off at 6:30 and went to wake Alfred in the next room. He shook him back and forth annoyed at his brother who could sleep through a tuba blowing in his ear most likely.

"Dang it, Alfred, get your lazy ass up..." He shoved him off the side of the bed with a grunt and Alfred hit the floor then grumbled sitting up.

"Damn it...Mattie five more minutes man..." he groaned loudly. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"If you don't get your lazy butt up then we are going to be late." He snapped and threw his clothes at him. Alfred whined the whole time that he got his clothes on and his teeth brushed. Matthew poured him cereal quickly and ate his own before the bus came at 7:25. He pushed his brother out quickly and was at the bus stop at 7:15.

Matthew looked over Alfred slowly when they got to the bus stop, noting the usual cowlick and bomber jacket. Alfred was wearing blue jeans with holes in the knees and a plain white t-shirt under the jacket showing off his toned body. Matthew looked down at himself quietly. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark red worn out hoodie along with some old sneakers. He ran a hand through his soft hair and blushed lightly at himself standing next to his brother.

"Bro? You coming or what?" Alfred raised a brow stepping on the bus that had pulled up without Matthew noticing.

"Oh yea...Sorry I was in my own little world for a minute." He got on quickly and on the way to the back of the bus was tripped and landed on his stomach with a pained grunt.

"Watch where you are going emo.~" Gilbert, another jockey and a major bully of Matthew, snickered as he moved his leg back in the seat. The girls around him giggled and pointed at him. Matthew felt tears come to his eyes as he picked up his bags and went to the very last seat in the bus.

Alfred, unaware of what just happened, was sitting right next to Antonio behind Gilbert and was talking with the two happily, being one of their best friends and often went to their houses after school.

Matthew stuck in his head phones and for the next twenty minutes paper balls, airplanes, and spit wads hit him in the head and shoulders. As soon as the bus pulled up to the school Matthew went as fast as he could to his locker and grabbed his flute and ran to band class. When he walked in everyone was putting their instruments together and he smiled and put his together quickly. He knew he was safe in this room since the band here was like family. Some people even greeted him and treated him like a normal human.

"Matvey! Good morning!" A thick Russian accent greeted him while he practiced scales with the other flutes. Matthew turned around and smiled at Ivan. Ivan always noticed him and was his best friend, the scariest kid in school, and Alfred's mortal enemy. Ivan fixed his tuba he was holding.

"Hi Ivan. How are you?"

"I'm doing good comrade...You look like you've had a bad morning..." He pulled out a spit wad from his hair with a serious look. Matthew looked down biting his lip.

"The usual..." He mumbled. He told Ivan about everything and would often have lunch outside with him just so they could talk about their home problems.

"Want to talk about it?" Ivan softly pat his shoulder putting down the tuba he was holding.

"u-um...sure...How about at lunch later?"

"Sorry Matvey. I wont be able to go to lunch with you today my sisters want me by them...Do you think we can meet after school? I can drive you home da?" Matthew's eyes lit up never having anywhere to go after school

"That would be awesome..."

"Good! See you then Matvey!" He pat his shoulder and walked of to his section getting ready to play. Matthew smiled happily the rest of band and went to his next class. He had science and they didn't do much then he went to math. After math was study hall. He dreaded that class because it seemed that every bully in the entire school was jammed into one class. He walked in slowly and went as far back as he could and tried ducking down and hiding.

"Well look who it is~..." Gilbert was leaning on his desk and behind him his shoulders were grabbed by Antonio. Matthew tensed up nervously.

"What do you want Gilbert?..."

"Fag you know when you went over my ankle this morning it sort of hurt..." He snarled darkly and smirked.

"You tripped me that wasn't my fault!"

"Shut up." he was flicked in the nose "I think I should be able to get you back..." He stomped hard down on Matthews ankle making it pop loudly and Matthew yelp in pain. Antonio let go and smirked pinching his ear.

The teacher walked in and the two quickly made it to their seats undetected while Matthew cradled his foot slightly hissing. The whole period he was hit with spit balls from the other jocks in the class and he stayed there. When the bell rang everyone in the class made it a goal to knock stuff from his hands, elbow him, ignore him, or slap him over the head as they walked past. He sighed and got everything then went out to lunch and sat quietly under a tree. A shadow went over him and he looked up and froze. Gilbert stood there and smirked darkly.

He had a reason he sat with Ivan; he was the only person Gilbert was scared of. Beside Gilbert came Antonio again then on his other side came Ricardo, who was a Cuban boy who tended to steal cigars when he could. They smirked all looking to each other then Matthew. Antonio grabbed his legs while Ricardo grabbed his arms wrapping a hand around covering his mouth. Matthew went wide-eyed and tried screaming but nobody heard him as Gilbert walked to the bathrooms with them.

He opened a stall and everyone walked in with him. The pair shoved Matthew to his knees and Gilbert grabbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"Hey fag~ Don't drowned~" he pushed Matthews head down into the toilet and flushed. He thrashed and tried pulling away. Gilbert let his head up only so he could gasp for breath then pushed him back down three or four more times. After the trio punched and kicked him until he curled into a ball, then laughed as they walked out of the bathroom.

Matthew laid crying for the next two hours then slowly came out wiping his eyes. He went to his very last class and sat there silently holding perfectly still. After school he got everything and went outside and sat on the stairs. Ivan came out and looked at him.

"Matvey there you are! I was looking for you in history where were you I was worried..." He stopped talking seeing Matthew's hair was wet and he was looking at him with a trembling lip and broken eyes. Matthew broke down and started crying and in a instant Ivan had picked him up bridal style and carried him to his car, getting him in, then sitting on the other side softly rubbing his hand.

"I-I'm so sick of this Ivan!" Matthew sobbed out and hugged onto Ivan.

"Sh, It's okay you can tell me all about it..." Matthew opened up and told him everything about the swirly, how he was lonely and nobody liked him, and how he was always being picked on because he was gay or because he wasn't a jock.

Ivan listened to every word carefully and when he was done speaking he hugged him close.

"You are beautiful and talented Matvey don't let anyone bring you down..." He tilted his head up and smiled softly and Matthew smiled back. "So you're gay da?" Matthew wearily nodded not sure if he was about to be picked on.

"Yes...Why?" He said slowly then a pair of lips pressed to his making him freeze up for a moment then slowly pull back.

"Because I like you Matvey. I would like to date da?" Matthew bit his lip.

"E-erm Ivan...y-you should ask my papa for permission first..."

"Da! I can tonight..." He said cheerfully and started the car and drove happily to Matthews home. Matthew was smiling out the window happy he might have a chance that he wouldn't be alone anymore. Not thinking of the consequences of dating his brothers most hated rival.


	3. Surprise!

**IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! My school work has bee killing me ad I just haven't had the time sorry. This is chapter 3 I hope you like and if you see any issues please tell me my computer won't tell me to correct certain words anymore. **

* * *

Matthew slowly hopped out of Ivan's car and smiled happily as he walked into the door. Ivan followed right behind him smiling happily almost skipping. Francis was already home from the bakery and turned around almost crashing into Ivan. He yelped surprised and jumped backwards.

"Who are you!? What are you doing here!?" He yelled starting to freak out thinking he was going to be robbed.

"Papa, calm down! This is Ivan." Matthew smiled akwardly feeling embaressed that his papa reacted that way.

"Ah Oui, Ivan, I've heard of you before. Matthew speaks very fondly of you sometimes." He looked him over and held out his hand for him to shake. Ivan Gladly took his hand with a firm hand shake nodding.

"Erm...Papa? Is it okay if Ivan stays for dinner tonight?" He asked pleadingly and bit his lip.

"I dont see why not. We will have plenty of food so he can eat as much as he would like!" Francis said excitedly at the chance to show off his cooking skills for a guest. "You all may head up to your room and play games or go watch tv. Make yourself feel at home, Ivan." He went back to cooking now smiling and whistling.

Ivan smiled happily likeing him already. He was pulled up to Matthews room quickly by the excited boy. They got in his room and Matthew shut the door behind them and went over flopping on his back on the soft bed.

"I like your dad. He is very friendly da?"

"Oui...He is always happy when it comes to showing off his cooking skills to other people." He laughed and let out a content sigh. "Ivan...Thank you...I'm glad I had somebody like you as a friend. I dont know what I would have done if you wernt there..." He looked away. Ivan softly grabbed his chin and tilted it so he was locking eyes and he laid on his side by him.

"You are to beautiful to have to put up with their teasing and bullying, Matvey. I've liked you for awhile now but I never have been able to ask you untill I saw how hurt you were today." Ivan gave a soft smile and softly ran his thumb over Matthews jaw. He very slowly traced it over his lips and cupped his face smiling sweetly. Matthew blushed darkly but leaned into the gentle touches instead of the punches, hits, or other rough treatment he was used to recieving. He closed his eyes and leaned into Ivan's hand softly putting his own hand on the back of it.

His eyes shot open when he felt cold chapped lips against his. Ivan was kissing him softly with a small smile and his eyelids were half open looking at him. He wasn't sure how to react for a moment so he held perfectly still, his face turning dark red.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I went to fast..." Ivan apologized after pulling away from him slightly, their faces still close.

"N-non. I-its fine I-i just wasnt expecting t-that..." He stuttered out blushing still and shifting slightly more to face Ivan. "I-If you want you can try again..." he softly bit his lip, and swallowed thickly. Ivan smiled softly and cupped both sides of his face gently pressing his chapped lips to Matthew's soft ones.

Matthew slowly pressed back into the kiss and gently wrapped his arms over Ivans shoulders. He closed his eyes as he slowly tangled his fingers into the larger Russians hair. The kiss was deepend slowly by Ivan who softly licked across Matthews lip, practicly begging for entrance. Matthew parted his lips for him and groaned softly at the feeling of a larger tounge wrapping his own.

Ivan smiled happily and immediatly went for dominance running his tounge along all of his teeth, exploring his mouth. He slowly started moving his lips deepening the kiss further hearing Matthew groan. Very slowly he pulled from the kiss and started attacking Matthews neck sucking on his jugular vein and licking up his addams apple.

Alfred smiled as he jumped out of the car. He waved to Gilbert and Antonio, who had dropped him off and drove away. He walked in and was smiling his usual 100 watt smile. As soon as he opened the door he smelt dinner and smiled widly, used to dinner being done right as he got home from football practice and it waiting for him at the table. He dashed into the dinning room and stopped confused. the table had five plates instead of four like usual.

"Hey Papa, Whats with the five plates?" He looked at Francis who was still cooking a mountain of food.

"Oh Matthew brought somebody home with him.~" he chuckled already knowing having walked by the room and heard one of the two groaning.

"Oh sweet! Mattie finnaly got a girlfriend! I always wondered why he never brought any chicks home!" He laughed loudly.

"Actually, Alfred, He brought home..."

"I better go congratulate him!" Francis was interupted as Alfred shot up the stairs and to his brothers room. Instead of knocking he barged in and froze wide-eyed in shock.

Matthew was under a larger body and kissing them passionatly with no shirt on and his fingers tangled in the mans hair. The man looked up and Alfred was enraged to see the face of his most hated enemy. Ivan looked him dead in the eye and smiled.

"Ah Alfred~ Hello, how are you today~?"

"W-WHAT THE HELL?! MATTIE? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"U-Um A-Alfred I can explain..."

"COMMIE GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Alfred scrame loudly, throwing a massive fit.

"Alfred please calm down! Its not like we did anything bad..." Matthew gently got out from under Ivan. He stretched and sighed softly.

"WHY IS HE HERE MATTEW!?" Alfreds face was red from anger as he scrame loudly at him and pointed in Ivans face, who at the moment had a wide smirk.

"Alfred calm down! I'ts because we are dating!" Matthew yelled and Alfred froze. The last thing Alfred saw was Ivan mouthing, "I told you I would get you back" before everything went black.


End file.
